Just Another Day At Work
by Da Baddest King
Summary: It's Sakura's first day on the job at a fast food place, just how will she treat her customers with her temper? Find out if you keep reading, please read and review.


**A/N: Here's something I wanted to try, I got the idea from New York Goes To Work and MADtv's sketch with Bon Qui Qui...OK hope you like it, its a oneshot, enjoy and review =] A/N: Everyone may be Out Of Character do if you don't like, don't read.**

* * *

The pink haired female walked the streets of Konoha with a piece of paper in her hand, reading it carefully and studying the directions_,"Where is this at?"_ She asked herself, she looked around her to see if she saw the familiar name.

_"It must be a fancy restaurant"_Sakura wondered as she came face to face with what she _thought_was a fancy place, "A burger joint!" Sakura yelled out, she had researched places where they were hiring two night ago on her computer, the add said _"Fancy restaurant"_ on it, this proved otherwise.

"Ugh, whatever, money's money" Sakura dragged herself into the burger place with narrowed eyes, everyone enjoying their food looked at her as if she had three heads, "Lost something?" Sakura glared at them and made her way to the counter where she was greeted by a girl in a uniform.

"Hello may I take your-"

"Can I talk to the manager?" Sakura got straight to the point, a tall white man appeared from behind the girl with the same uniform, "Are you the manager?" Sakura asked.

"Yes I am, are you Sakura?" The white man asked with a smile crawling to his face, he saw Sakura nodded and proceeded, "Great, your the girl that's interested in the job add, follow me" The man waited for Sakura to walk around the counter before taking her behind the machines.

"Here" The man gave her a small blue hat, then gave her a apron, "Your going to work the cashier, is that OK?" He looked at Sakura, trying to force her head in the hat.

"Uh, yea I am" Sakura walked back to the front of the fast food place and stood next to the girl that had greeted her.

"You can go on a early lunch break" The man motioned to the girl who waved at both of them and left, "Now look" The man explained everything he had to Sakura about working the cashier and buttons, she nodded at everything and seemed to understand everything.

"If you need help I'll be back here" he pointed to a small room behind the stoves and soda machines.

Sakura stood their looking down at the cashier with a puzzled face, luckily for her no one came to her, "I'm bored already" Sakura sat her head on her palms, her elbows rested on the marble counter.

Just then her cell phone strapped to her jeans rang, she read the caller ID,_ "Pig"_

"Hey Pig" Sakura put the phone to her ear and smiled at the voice she got on the other line.

"Hey Forehead, what you up to?" Ino asked on the other line, hearing soft rock music coming from the restaruant.

"Oh, nothing just at my new job that I thought was going to be a waitress at a fancy restaurant, now I'm here at the burger place we ate last week" Sakura narrowed her eyes to a baby that was making funny faces at her.

Ino knew what place she was talking about, "Really? I need to get a job as well, you know I was just there about a hour ago, I was so hungry" Ino licked her lips at the memory of the burger with fries.

"Well so far it's OK, the boss guy just told me to stand here and take orders as the cashier, no one has come by though" Sakura looked at her nails and blew at the small dust on the tip of her fingers.

_"Isn't she suppose to be off the phone?" _Ino thought, "You know your sup-" Ino was interrupted when she heard Sakura talking to someone.

A man with a sharp mustache appeared standing in front of the counter with a eager face on his face, looking up at the menu and motioning Sakura he was there.

"Hold on Pig, _someones _being rude" Sakura put the phone down on the counter, "Yes?" She asked the man with attitude.

"I'm ready" The man looked at her with a confused face.

"Ready for what?" Sakura rolled her eyes, still with the sass in her voice.

"To take my order?" The worried man said, taking a step back seeing Sakura's scary look on her face.

"Ino I'll call you back, _someon e_cant wait a minute" Sakura rolled her eyes at the man and hanged up the phone, placing it on the counter again.

Sakura took a deep breath before speaking, "Hi, may I take your order? Where we can have it your way, but dont get crazy" Sakura remembered the _"Code"_ The place worked by.

"Can I have a double-cheese burger" The man replied, Sakura pressed buttons on the cashier with a confused look, "Large fries, and a medium soda" The man was talking to fast for Sakura to press the buttons for his order.

"Damn_ anything _else??" Sakura asked giving the man a impatient look, as the man was going to reply she cut him off, "Your total's nine dollars" Sakura snatched the money from his hand and opened the cashier.

Sakura took her phone and flipped it open, dialing Ino's number, "Hello? Hey Pig, like I was saying, what you doing today?" Sakura asked, noticing the man was still in front of her.

"Ex..excuse me?" The man whispered, moving a finger upward trying to get her attention, she turned to him and exhaled again with anger.

"Yes??" Sakura put the phone down.

"When will my food be ready?" the man asked, a little frightened by Sakura.

"Do I look like a damn psychic?" Sakura waved him off and went back to the phone, "I swear Pig, people these days are so ignorant" Sakura spoke into the phone.

"Yea, well I'm just going to to some training with Temari later, wanna come?" Ino asked with a smile to her face.

"I'll try, I got to work here till who knows when" Sakura spotted a huge woman with light skin walk into the restaraunt, moving her huge ass, almost bumping into two teens who were leaving.

"Ugh, Ino give me a sec" Sakura placed the phone on the counter, "Yes may I take your order?" Sakura eyed the woman up and down, wondering if the restaurant was going to have a million dollar order.

"I'll have three double-chese burgers, three large fries and-" The woman was cutt off by Sakura, who's eyes were bulging out her head.

"Don't you think you need to lose some wait lady? I mean three cheese-burgers are a lot for you" Sakura noticed the woman was on the very heavy side and was giving her a pointer.

"While I never!" The woman moved to the side to reveal her two sons behind her, she was so huge Sakura didnt spotted them.

The woman stormed out the restaurant with her children behind her, furious at her comment. Sakura shrugged and for a second felt bad but it went away, "Some crazy lady just came in here Ino, she was HUGE!" Sakura said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A teen girl came in the door with blond hair and a school uniform, she walked up to Sakura and greeted her, just to get eyes rolled at her, "Ugh, what do you want?" Sakura asked, loosing her patience with these people.

"I want a boneless chicken burger with cookies and cream ice cream with-" The girl looked at Sakura who was giving her a look that looked like she had three heads.

"You sure you dont want a soda?" Sakura offered.

"What?"

"A soda, I'm going to have to bring the ice cream out, these people got me pushing all these crazy buttons, no you can have a soda" Sakura pressed the soda button on her cashier, just then her boss came out, she quickly put her phone in her pocket.

"Oh, her Sir, how you doing?" Sakura smiled at her boss who was looking at the blond girl with a frown on her face.

"Whats wrong?" He asked her.

"She doesn't wanna give me my right order, she-" The blond looked at Sakura who was giving her _"The Eye"._

"Sir no!" She tried to fight me Sir!" Sakura yelled, pretending to be petrified, "She tried to rob me Sir, the restaraunt!" Sakura whined.

"No I did not!" The blond yelled out.

"Listen little girl, I'll cut you!" Sakura yelled at her, waving a small knife she kept in her back pocket just in case.

"Listen Sakura, we cant have this kind of nonsense in our restaurant" Her boss spoke with authority.

"Yes Sir, I promise it wont happen again" The man walked away, leaving Sakura alone again, but not to long, as a blue haired male had just walked in.

_"Oh shit" _Sakura saw Sasuke enter with a serious look on his face.

"Hey Sasuke" Sakura smiled, in return got a frown.

"I want two cheese-burgers to go" Sasuke ordered.

"Alright" Sakura kept her eyes on him while she pressed the buttons, "Anything else?" Sakura asked with a joyful look.

"Excuse me os my food done yet?" The man with the mustache appeared again.

Sakura's smile quickly left, "I told you, do I look like a damn psychic?" Sakura rolled her eyes and returned them to Sasuke who was already heading out the door, he didn't like to wait around for anyone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled after him, the man already knowing the rage in her eyes, ran out behind him.

"UGH!" Sakura was enraged to the fullest, just then her boss came out to see what was all the noise about again.

"Sakura what did I tel-" Sakura landed a fist on his right eye, knocking the man unconscious, she threw the apron and hat on the ground next to him and hopped over the counter.

As Sakura made her way out, she noticed her cell phone was still in her pocket, she looked at it and saw Ino still on the lie, "Hello Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Yea? I'm still here what happened?" Ino heared all the comocion in the back and knew her friend was the cause of it.

"Nothing, as a matter a fact, I will join you and Temari today" Sakura smiled, and looked back at the restarunt, _"Never again am I working here"_

* * *

**Well that was my small one-shot, hope it was hilarious, all credit go's to Madtv for the sketch, check it out, its really funny =] please review.**


End file.
